She wanted M&ms, They Got Dead Bodies
by BooBearLover
Summary: When a group of friends and, ahem, Cammie, sneak into a small candy shop at 2 Am, they expect to get drunk off non-alcoholic alcohol. Namely, M&Ms. They didn't expect to run out shortly after breaking in, yelling bloody murder.
1. Please?

**I'M BACK BISHES. AND I'VE GOT MORE GALLAGHER GIRLS.**

"Cameron!" Grant hissed as he pokes his head in his sister's room.

Something- or rather some_one_ moved under the large pile of blankets.

Grant sighed before a sneaky smile crossed his face.

He tiptoed as silently as he could towards Cammie's dresser and reached out to pluck the keys.

"You better not be in my room, Grant"

Grant froze, a panicked expression covering his face as he backpedaled to the door quickly.

"What?" he feigned surprise. "Why would you think I'm in your room?"

A blonde head poked out from the mound of blankets on the bed, and Grant could see that his sister was glaring at him.

"What do you want, Grant?"

He sighed, "My friends and I need a ride to a candy shop"

He could tell that she was interested- nobody loved m&amp;m's more than the Morgan's, but she narrowed her eyes at him.

"And how would a candy store be opened at this hour?"

Grant rubbed the back of his neck "We're going to… break in"

He winced, expecting Cammie to yell for their mom, but he she did something that completely surprised him.

She jumped out of bed and pulled on leggings and a hoodie before heading to the adjoined bathroom to most probably wash her face.

"You're not going to rat me out to mom?" he asked, honestly shocked.

Grant had been grounded last week (meaning no car, no electronics, and absolutely _no_ Rebecca Baxter) because he failed a math test on which he knew all the answers to.

He would've gotten an A, really, but Bex just _had_ to wear a lacy back shirt that day.

"Of course not." Cammie said, appearing again, this time with a tooth brush in her mouth and paste flying out in little sparks.

"I do owe you, remember?"

Oh Grant remembered, alright. Cammie had gone through some breakup with Josh Abrams last week, and Grant was the one to spend all of his allowance on cheesy movies and m&amp;ms.

And, obviously, get a new punching bag named Josh.

But Cammie didn't know that last part.

But Grant knew it wasn't because of that that Cammie was agreeing to drive him and his barbaric friends.

His eyes narrowed. "You have a crush on one of my friends, don't you?"

Cammie's cheeks tinged a slight rose color, which grant would've missed if not related to the girl for his whole 18 years.

She used that time as a perfect opportunity to spit out her paste and gargle, before throwing her unruly hair into a lazy bun and applying deodorant.

"Of course I don't" Cammie says, brushing past him and grabbing her keys and phone.

She glanced at the time and scowled.

"So it was necessary to do this heist at two in the morning?" She asked.

Grant shrugged. "It makes you feel more badass."

**Now I realize I owe a HUUUGE apology to all of you who have been waiting on my other books, but I don't have the inspiration to continue them.**

**Hey, don't be sad, watch some Gotham!**

**Yes, yes, I have matured and become a more modest, intelligent, grown-**

**OHMIGOD LOOK IT'S JARED PADELECKI.**

**Anyways, let's see where I get with this story, shall we?**

**This chapter is much shorter than what they soon are going to be, so don't worry. **

**(You guys are also free to adopt any of my old stories, just PM me.)**


	2. M&Ms and a piggy back ride

**Okay, I'm Back- and if you guys haven't gotten the hint, I don't think I'm ever going to update my other stories. I wrote those when I was really young and naive (not like I'm still not) but I don't even remember half the plot of those stories and I'm actually going through something really heavy right now, so yeah.**

**And OMG did you guys hear Zayn's left 1D for good? *cries***

For once in his life, Grant Newman was right.

Robbing a candy store at two AM really _did_ feel badass. I mean, sure, they were probably 10 minutes away right now, with Panic! at the Disco blasting through the speakers.

Cammie felt herself grip her steering wheel harder at each boy they picked up. She didn't know why, exactly, either, maybe it was their good looks or their off-key singing- Cammie couldn't choose.

"That heart is so cold! All over my own!" Nick yelled, his voice cracking half way and Jonas snickered.

She was pretty sure Grant was taking a video on her phone, but she wanted to see it later, too, so she didn't speak up.

"Dude, this is stupid" Zach's deep voice carries out into the car as Ed Sheeran finally finishes his song, and the car drifted into comfortable silence.

"What? Ed Sheeran or Nick's stupid singing abilities?" Grant asked.

Nick slapped him on the back of his head.

Zach rolled his eyes. "None of that. I was referring to the fact that we're robbing a _candy store_ at two AM."

Grant rolled his eyes. "So? You idiots got anything better to do?"

"Sleep" Jonas answered almost immediately.

"Eat" Nick piped in.

"Zach?" Grant turned to him, waiting for his response.

Zach smirked. "You know exactly what I do on Friday nights. Scre-"

"Hush!" He instantly reprimanded, going into an awkward position to cover Cammie's ears. "There are innocent ears here!"

Cammie rolled her yes, shaking her head a bit to let Grant's arms fall off. "Grant, I'm not 12 anymore"

Grant shrugged. "So? We have to preserve your innocence until a douchebag comes and takes your virg-"

Cammie's eyes widened, before reaching out and pulling the radio on full blast, causing Taylor Swift to drown out Grant's words.

"Shut it, _Grant_" She narrowed her yes at him, although her cheeks were a slight pink.

Her cheeks brightened when she saw, in her rearview mirror, Zach's smirk becoming larger and larger.

"WHOOOOOO"

Cammie thought that they'd take two packets of M&amp;Ms and leave, leaving no harm or damage, but she was incredibly wrong.

In the past 30 minutes, they ate skittles, starbursts, and m&amp;ms until their fingertips were weird colors and their tongues were begging for water.

Then they proceeded to have bets and challenges, and were slightly high off the excessive candy. She's never thought she'd ever get this sugar high, but she knew she was a goner when Zach crouched in front of her, and she hopped on, wrapping her legs around his torso with her chest pressed to his back.

They ran, screaming down the aisles of candy, singing along to the song that was currently playing off of Jonas's phone.

She later found out that Nick had actually snuck some vodka shots half way through and the rest of the guys had little sips.

Cammie silently snorted. Lightweights.

I mean, sure she hadn't had any herself, but that's because.. well, she was innocent.

And they needed a driver home.

Nick and Grant were having a silly face off, and Jonas was dancing with a mop.

As Zach gained speed, Cammie hollered for life and grabbed onto a nearby picture frame, almost tearing it off the wall.

"Whoops" she giggles as Zach set her down. "Silly me"

Zach just cocks an eyebrow at her, probably wondering how many skittles she had.

"We should probably go" He finally notes, glancing around the room, to see the guys sleepily still doing their tasks.

Cammie nodded, not trusting her mouth to actually _giggle_ again.

That night, as Cammie settled under her duvets, she thought about the nights events, all which made her silently chuckle.

The lip sync face off (she totally beat Nick's ass), the beef jerky challenge (something Jonas and Zach made up), and Grant singing to Katy Perry, which was now his ringtone.

Then she came off of a though that almost stopped her heart.

Pictures are supposed to have WALLS behind them- but the one that she's actually tilted a bit showed that there was an empty space behind it, out of the little exposed crack.

She eventually shook it off, thinking maybe it was a hallucination and that she'd check- just in case- the next time they went.

_if_ they went.

She sighed, turning to stare at the ceiling before grinning.

Grant was right; robbing a candy store at two AM _did _make her feel really badass.

Nut, she remembered the flash of guilt she felt for eating all that mans candy, but sure din't miss it when Zach clipped some bills onto the counter before they left, and she had silenty smiled.

He really was a sweetheart, no matter what his reputation was around the town.

**DUN DUN DDUUUUN **

**what just happened?**

**See you guys later, I have to change the title so it won't give off too much of the plot...**

**-BooBearLover **

**(It's been five years since I've changed that nickname; I was going through a Louis Tommo phase)**


End file.
